The present disclosure generally relates to waveguide displays, and specifically to spatially switching the image light exiting from the waveguide display according to eye movements.
Near-eye light field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays (NEDs) and electronic viewfinders. Conventional near-eye displays (NEDs) generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching the user's eyes. Additionally, NEDs in augmented reality systems are typically required to be compact and light weight, and to provide large exit pupil with a wide field-of-vision for ease of use. However, designing a conventional NED with scanners providing high brightness and uniform illumination intensity can result in a low out-coupling efficiency of the image light received by the user's eyes.